


Cheer on

by leejenowo



Series: Ships that should sail [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Other, body dysphoria (kinda?), jisung uses she her pronouns, nonbinary!renjun, renjun uses they them, trans!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenowo/pseuds/leejenowo
Summary: Just one scream from Renjun and Jisung can do anything





	Cheer on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marknomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/gifts).

> it was my first time writing something like that and i was really scared that it would end up being shit but im really glad my little pickle liked it uwu check them out for more goodness i gifted the work to them pls give them lots of love!
> 
> thank you hgr for being such a huge part of my life for the past months

“Let’s go Jisung!”

Renjun’s cheers are loud enough for their girlfriend to hear and it’s honestly one of the best feeling ever. If it wasn’t for the match currently going on, she would have already ran all the way from the field to the bleachers just to kiss the hell out them. But unfortunately for her, Jisung’s soccer game was barely starting.

Playing competitive soccer is all Jisung had known for most of her life. Waking up, going on a morning run, showering, drinking a smoothie, going to class and then training, showering again. That was all there was to her life ― sleep, practice, shower, repeat ― until she entered university. She had never been top of the class, but she wasn’t at the bottom either, which gave her the chance to enter the university with the top soccer team in the country with a scholarship ― and the whole bureaucratic blah-blah that went with it like keeping an average of at least 80% in all classes or the scholarship would be revoked, but Jisung just rolled her eyes at that.

Her tall and lean built made it easy for her to throw her whole body in the direction of the ball whenever it came at her and, so far, she had been doing an amazing job at it, with three consecutive perfect games for her team. And no, her significant other cheering her on is definitely not the reason why she manages to allow her team to win every game,  _ definitely  _ not.

God, Renjun was just… literal perfection. Small, cute ― but don’t tell them ― and good at school, despite never being satisfied by their grades. If it wasn’t for them, Jisung would have been kicked out of the team already and she was so glad that Renjun was there for her. Thinking about it, it’s so cliché that she fell for her tutor, but there’s also no way she would change anything about their relationship. They both have really similar personalities and were very lowkey about the whole going out thing. It’s not because they thought a trans girl and a non-binary individual dating wouldn’t be accepted ― definitely not, their school was pretty progressive with that stuff ― it’s just how they both were as people. They always preferred staying in for their dates instead of going out and, although it’s absolutely lame, they considered doing homework together as a date too, so yeah, they had a lot of dates, it’s just that the rest of the campus wasn’t up their asses about it. Even holding hands in public was kind of weird for them. When they were alone in either of their dorm room, just snuggling was enough. And it’s not because they don’t know how to kiss or are too shy, they just both believe that they don’t need that kind of physical intimacy all the time and they were comfortable with the fact.

The only time Renjun really made it known that Jisung was theirs and only theirs, was when she was on the field, guarding the goal. The adrenaline going through her veins and the sound of Renjun’s voice cheering her on just kept her going for the whole duration of the game is exactly what made her stop every shot from entering the net.

It’s only when the referee blew his whistle and her team surrounded her, bumping shoulders and shouting in her ears, that she realized Renjun had done it again. They had managed to make her win yet another game.

It didn’t take long for her to detach herself from her ecstatic teammates and run to the bleachers. The impact between her body and Renjun’s makes them both huff out a groan, but it doesn’t stop them from clinging to one another tightly. Despite the crowd around them, Jisung doesn’t stop herself from bending down and capturing Renjun’s lips with hers. The other responds quickly, adjusting their position so that their hands are tugging Jisung’s hair free from the elastic band she had. If asked about it later, Jisung would swear that it wasn’t her intention to literally  _ moan  _ against Renjun’s mouth when the other tugged at her hair and it just urged the other on. Feeling bolder than ever, Renjun poked at Jisung lips with their tongue and almost melted in her arms when they touched.

If it wasn’t for the dumbass guy that bumped into them ― probably on purpose too ― they would have stayed pressed together forever, but they eventually separated, remembering that they’re in public and a lot of people can see them making out. It makes them both blush and turn away and it takes everything in Jisung to not stutter when she speaks up.

“I’ll go take a shower, I’m all sweaty.”

Renjun looks at their feet to hide the blush on their cheeks, “Yeah, you uh… you stink… haha…”

Renjun mentally facepalms because of how awkward they’re acting now, but as they watch Jisung quickly retreat to the dorms, they silently follow. They know how weird it still is for Jisung to shower in the locker room with the other girls, where every stall is open and unprotected from wandering eyes. Jisung’s body isn’t what she wants it to look like yet and it’s well… embarrassing for her to present herself looking like that in front of people, even if they’re a team and they are practically family now. Even with Renjun, it’s weird sometimes and she has days where she hides in loose sweatshirts and jogging pants. And Renjun gets it, sometimes they feel like that too.

So it’s a surprise to them when Jisung comes out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around her chest. It’s not like their girlfriend doesn’t know that they’ll be there, waiting on her bed. Renjun always waits for Jisung in her room after a game so they can relax and enjoy the last bit of freedom they have together before their classes start for another hell week. But still, Renjun knows to not question it so it won’t make Jisung second-guess her decision. Instead, they wait patiently for her to pull out the desk chair and the hairdryer and position herself in front of them, silently handing out a hairbrush to them. They’ve done it before, drying each other’s hair, but it’s different now that Jisung is in just a towel. It’s not different in a sexual way, at all ― because neither are interested in that ― it just feels a lot more intimate and personal and Renjun knows it took a lot for Jisung to do it.

And so, they just start brushing back Jisung’s long hair, drying it section by section before flipping it all to one side and bending down to kiss her bare shoulder. Jisung doesn’t look at them through the mirror, and Renjun feels her tensing up so they quickly detach their lips so that she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. If there’s one thing they never want to do, it’s cross her boundaries. Instead, Renjun moves their lips up to Jisung’s ear to whisper something.

“You’re beautiful,” this time, Renjun can see the shadow of a smile on Jisung’s lips through the reflection of the mirror, “I love you.”


End file.
